Lar É Onde o Seu Coração Está
by Rose Madder
Summary: Os pensamentos de Cole durante a primeira noite que ele passou com Phoebe depois que eles escaparam dos domínios da Fonte. Uma cena do episódio Charmed Again. CONCLUÍDA


Esta fanfic é uma cena extra que eu imaginei para o episódio "Charmed Again", da quarta temporada. Ela se passa no dia do funeral de Prue. Logo após o funeral, Phoebe teve uma premonição na qual ela viu Paige ser morta por Shax, o mesmo demônio que matou Prue. Na noite deste mesmo dia, ela e Cole foram até o local que ela tinha visto em sua premonição e salvaram Paige. Nenhum dos dois sabe ainda que ela é a quarta Encantada, e ambos ficaram chocados ao vê-la orbitar para escapar de uma bola de energia de Shax. Esta cena se passa depois que eles voltaram pra casa.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
O luar que entra pela janela do quarto de Phoebe bate na parede, formando um teatro de sombras à medida que a brisa noturna agita os ramos das árvores do lado de fora. Cole observa as sombras dançando na parede, e o movimento suave o deixa sonolento, mas a agitação do dia de hoje ainda não passou de todo. Procurando não se mover para não despertar Phoebe, ele baixa os olhos para ela, aninhada confiante junto dele, a cabeça descansando sobre o seu peito. Ele toca delicadamente o rosto dela, sentindo um nó na garganta ao pensar no quão perto eles estiveram de perder um ao outro para sempre. Olhando para o rosto sereno de Phoebe, um observador desavisado poderia ver nela apenas uma linda mulher de 27 anos, uma entre as muitas que podem ser encontradas em San Francisco. Cole sabe, no entanto, que esta em particular é não apenas uma bruxa poderosa que combate o mal regularmente, mas também uma mulher forte, generosa e apaixonada, que não hesitou em descer ao Inferno para resgatá-lo.  
  
Ao perceber com o canto dos olhos um movimento sutil no canto do quarto, Cole sente o coração dar um salto triplo mortal dentro do peito, apenas uma fração de segundo antes de perceber que o que ele viu foi só a cortina se agitando com a brisa. Ele fecha os olhos, se forçando a respirar devagar e esperando que as batidas desordenadas do seu coração se acalmem. No fundo, ele sabe que não é sensato passar a noite aqui, quando há tantos caçadores de recompensas no seu encalço. Embora não tema realmente por si, ele sabe que Piper e Phoebe estão muito mais vulneráveis do que pensam sem Prue.  
  
Ao trazer Phoebe de volta para casa, depois dos eventos surpreendentes desta noite, ele estava decidido a ser firme, pelo bem dela, e não se deixar dissuadir do seu intento de ir embora e só voltar amanhã, para discutir com Leo o que ele e Phoebe viram no heliporto hoje. Quando ele tentou se despedir dela, no entanto, Phoebe se agarrou a ele com uma determinação febril no olhar.  
  
"Você não vai embora de novo." ela disse, segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos e forçando-o a olhá-la bem nos olhos.  
  
"Phoebe..." ele tentou dizer, mas ela não queria escutar.  
  
"Não, Cole." A voz dela tremeu e quase falhou, mas ela respirou fundo e continuou: "Eu não vou passar outra noite sozinha."  
  
Cole tomou entre as suas as mãos que seguravam seu rosto, tentando fazer com que ela o soltasse, mas as mãos dela se crisparam sobre as suas, puxando-as para junto de si e apertando-as contra o peito.  
  
"Não me deixe hoje." ela sussurrou. "Se você me ama, não me deixe. Você é a única coisa que está me mantendo sã neste momento."  
  
Ele tinha plena consciência de estar sendo fraco, mas -- que diabo! -- estava exausto, física e emocionalmente, tão necessitado de proporcionar consolo à mulher que amava quanto ela estava de recebê-lo. E já fazia tanto tempo!... Um tempo que havia parecido uma eternidade quando ele achava que nunca mais a teria nos braços novamente. E assim, ele cedeu. Deixou que ela o tomasse pela mão e o levasse para o segundo andar, e lhe desse uma toalha limpa para que ele pudesse tomar um banho, corando ligeiramente ao confessar que jamais se desfizera das poucas peças de roupa que ele fora deixando em seu armário enquanto eles tentavam tão desesperadamente viver uma vida como dois amantes normais, antes que a Fraternidade entrasse em cena e Raynor o levasse de volta lá para baixo.  
  
O rosto de Cole se contrai e ele sente uma dor quase física ao lembrar daquela noite em que tudo aconteceu num ritmo de pesadelo, vertiginosamente rápido e ao mesmo tempo torturantemente lento. Ele afasta essa lembrança, se concentrando nos fatos mais recentes, e -- ele repete para si mesmo -- os que realmente importam.  
  
Phoebe lhe deu um susto dos diabos ao entrar silenciosamente no banheiro quando ele tinha acabado de entrar debaixo do chuveiro: só então ele se deu conta do estado lamentável em que seus nervos estavam, e de como realmente estava precisando desse descanso. Sem dizer nada, ela se despiu e entrou no box junto com ele. Se há um ano atrás alguém tivesse dito a Cole que ele estaria debaixo do chuveiro com uma mulher linda e sexy, e que isso não resultaria em sexo, ele não teria levado a profecia mais a sério do que se o seu interlocutor lhe tivesse dito que ele iria criar asas e voar. Hoje, no entanto, ele sabia que não era sexo que Phoebe tinha ido buscar e -- por mais extraordinário que pudesse parecer -- isso não o incomodava nem um pouco. Os dois demoraram cerca de uma hora debaixo da água quase escaldante, o banheiro aos poucos se enchendo de vapor enquanto eles tomavam banho e conversavam em voz baixa, suas vozes pouco mais que murmúrios enquanto eles repassavam novamente os acontecimentos extraordinários do dia, intercalando-se com longos silêncios em que ambos simplesmente encontravam conforto na companhia um do outro. Ele massageou seus ombros até sentir que a tensão se esvaía, deixando que a água fumegante escorresse pelas costas de Phoebe enquanto suas mãos delicadamente encontravam e dissolviam nódulos de tensão.  
  
Cole aproxima o rosto dos cabelos de Phoebe e aspira o perfume do xampu que ela usou, uma fragrância suave de pêssego que agora se mistura com o cheiro natural dela. O pensamento que lhe ocorre agora é o mesmo que lhe veio à mente no chuveiro, enquanto espalhava o xampu nos cabelos dela, as pontas dos dedos massageando o couro cabeludo enquanto a escutava contar os detalhes da formatura à qual ele não pôde comparecer: foi isso que ele passou as últimas semanas procurando em vão com outras mulheres, humanas, demônios, até mesmo warlocks. Ele jamais havia imaginado que sexo de excelente qualidade pudesse resultar tão frustrante, quando o que ele queria de fato era aquilo que Phoebe pode lhe proporcionar mesmo dormindo, como agora: intimidade.  
  
Ele relembra a sensação suave da pele dela sob suas mãos quando, terminado o banho, ele saiu do box primeiro para buscar o roupão que colocou sobre seus ombros macios, a pele rosada pela exposição prolongada à água quente já começando a se arrepiar de frio quando ele a a envolveu com o roupão atoalhado. Depois, enquanto vestia seu próprio roupão, ele recordou o dia em que o recebeu dela, e a história que ela lhe contou então, para convencê-lo da importância de ter o roupão sempre a mão. Agora, no escuro, Cole ri sozinho ao relembrar a história de Piper saindo do banheiro para buscar uma toalha para Leo, deixando a porta aberta atrás de si, e de Prue entrando desavisada para escovar os dentes, e do encontro embaraçoso que se seguiu. Pensando em como ele e Phoebe riram até lhes virem lágrimas aos olhos quando ela contou essa história, ocorre a Cole mais um item a ser acrescentado à lista de coisas que ele compartilha com Phoebe e com nenhuma outra mulher: senso de humor.  
  
Subitamente, Phoebe se agita no sono, choramingando no meio de um pesadelo, e Cole abandona imediatamente suas reflexões para tomá-la nos braços, apertando-a contra si e embalando-a suavemente.  
  
"Shh, shh, meu amor, tudo bem, já passou." ele murmura, sentindo-a apertar o rosto contra seu peito e começar a relaxar novamente. "Tudo bem, eu estou aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem."  
  
Ainda dormindo, Phoebe se aninha nos braços fortes que a envolvem, e sua respiração vai aos poucos ficando mais lenta, à medida que ela desliza de novo para um sono mais profundo e sem sonhos. Cole também já começa a sentir as pálpebras pesadas, e muda ligeiramente de posição para ficar mais cômodo. Alguns minutos mais tarde, quando a brisa noturna agita novamente a cortina, fazendo-a estufar-se como uma vela ao vento, ela não provoca mais nenhum sobressalto: Cole já foi se encontrar com Phoebe na terra dos sonhos. 


End file.
